Waiting
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Esperar, era lo único que él tenía que hacer a diario. Llegaba a ser agotador, pero siempre valía la pena. [Kanon & Saga]


_POV de Kanon_

**~Waiting~**

Ven.

De una vez...

¡Ya!

Hoy me has tenido esperando más tiempo que nunca, y me he puesto exageradamente ansioso. Si bajo la mirada y aprecio las uñas de mis dedos, las confirmo carcomidas, casi inexistentes. Con un fastidiado resoplido decido dejarlas descansar, y entonces desquito mi nerviosismo mordisqueando una delgada pajita que recogí por ahí del suelo. Ya sé que es poco higiénico pero no tú no has llegado para reprenderme.

Comprendo que estás ocupado. Ahora más que nunca tienes que dedicarte a tu entrenamiento; he escuchado chismes por ahí de que el día para tu prueba se encuentra próximo. Me pregunto si sentirás miedo al pensar en eso. Ciertamente yo sí… no soy ingenuo a todos los posibles resultados que aquel evento podría acarrear.

Preocuparme por ti es una de las pocas cosas en las que puedo ocuparme dentro del anonimato en que vivo, aunque no hay papel alguno que certifique mi existencia, así que tal aseveración podría ser refutable. Pero tú lo corroborarías. A tus oídos sí tienen sentido los latidos de mi corazón, y el olvido del resto me deja exclusivamente para ti. Puedo vivir con esa noción.

Eso me trae de vuelta a mi actual urgencia: ¡No llegas! Y dentro de poco será noche y habrá frío y tendré que regresar a la cueva donde me cobijo, ¡y no podré verte hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas!

Claro, te espiaré en la mañana cuando te levantes a ejercitarte, y trataré de mantenerme cerca de ti. Al menos hasta que tu Maestro se percate de ello y me lance amenazantes miradas, como cada vez que logra descubrirme (lo cual sucede casi a diario). Te mantiene tan aislado que debe ser asfixiante, no asimilo cómo lo toleras. Y nunca he visto en tu rostro algún mohín de desagrado o siquiera la más discreta expresión de fastidio o extenuación. Eres insoportablemente obediente y te esfuerzas de manera inhumana. No me queda duda de por qué te eligieron.

Sin embargo, no deja de ser doloroso el saber que todos tienen tantas expectativas para ti, mientras que a mí no más que tres personas en este lugar me conocen: el Maestro, el Patriarca, y tú. Y de ellos, ninguno desea posar ojos sobre mí, excepto tú.

Hasta ayer estaba seguro de que así era, pues a esta hora ya estabas aquí para nuestra cita diaria, adelantándote a la puesta de sol.

Suspiro frustrado y me remuevo tantito, hallando la columna que sostiene mi espalda más incómoda a cada segundo. Su concavidad es molesta, y sin saberte sentado al otro lado no hay razón que me incentive a aguantar.

Me inclino hacia delante y apoyo los brazos sobre mis rodillas tras flexionarlas. Retiro la pajilla de mis labios y la jugueteo entre mis dedos, mirando ensimismado a la brizna color maple dar vueltas ligera, atrapada por las yemas de mi índice y pulgar.

Siento una emoción extraña, diferente a lo que tu imagen en mi cabeza usualmente provoca, creciendo y expandiéndose poco a poco dentro de mí, como si se tratase de algún veneno viajando por mi sistema circulatorio.

Es la ira.

Estoy a punto de destruir el frágil objeto que sostengo, de gritar enfurecido y correr lejos de aquí para esconderme en los parajes del bosque que representa lo más cercano a mi hogar. Me esconderé eternamente y nunca más me verás. Te castigaré, así me echarás de menos como yo ahora a ti.

Mis infantiles resoluciones quedan como un plan pendiente gracias al chasquido que llama mi atención. Las intempestivas emociones que tenían a mis pupilas ardiendo segundos atrás, se apaciguan a increíble velocidad una vez que volteo lo suficiente y logro apreciar de reojo unas cuantas puntas azules de tus cabellos siendo agitadas por el viento.

Sonrío hasta mostrar los dientes y exhalo aire, tremendamente aliviado. Relajo mi postura, y vuelvo a buscar apoyo en la columna de mármol que ha retado a los siglos y permanece de pie, incluso cuando la pequeña construcción que sostenía en un pasado yace hecha añicos a nuestro alrededor.

Este sitio se encuentra en el perímetro del bosque, y es en todos aspectos conveniente pues me permite guardar la discreción a la que soy forzado; nunca abandono mi asiento a la sombra de la cilíndrica construcción mientras a ti te acalora el sol. Además, se localiza lo suficientemente cerca a la casa de Géminis, así que el Maestro no te prohíbe venir aquí. Tu pretexto es el estudio, por eso siempre cargas un libro distinto cada día. Te escucho ojearlo en estos instantes, lentamente, buscando la lección que me recitarás hoy.

En mi cabeza se crea una competencia entre múltiples ideas para tratar de adivinar los temas que abordará la obra literaria de esta vez. Ya sabes que las ciencias me aburren, y me aferro a la esperanza de que hoy hayas decidido leerme de historia. Siempre disfruto imaginándome en el papel de los héroes que protagonizan las leyendas, y que todavía hoy en día son recordados y admirados por tantos.

Atizarías mis ilusiones y me regalarías así una engañosa satisfacción, cuya obtención en la realidad me fue vetada desde el día en que nací. Yo no podré lograr nada de eso. Cualquier éxito y rincón en la memoria colectiva del pueblo lo ocuparás tú. Por lo tanto, estos cortos ratos en que cuento con tu compañía y haces volar a mi imaginación son de un valor incalculable para mí.

—Tuve que lavar el piso del templo, lamento haberme tardado. — Tu voz, dócil y arrepentida, llega a mis oídos. Y aunque no te pueda ver, el ligero jadear que constituye tu respiración me confirma tu coartada. Imagino tu frente brillante en sudor y tus mejillas sonrojadas; ese templo es muy grande y fatigoso de limpiar, si lo sabré yo que me dediqué únicamente a ello hasta que toda oportunidad de hacer eso —o cualquier cosa más aquí—, se me fue denegada.

—No importa—miento, pero soy feliz con que ahora estés aquí, y cualquier reclamo sólo ocasionaría la pérdida de valiosos segundos.

Te escucho suspirar, y adivino que en cualquier momento un maravilloso relato saldrá de tus labios a entretenerme. Previniéndolo, comienzo a esbozar una sonrisa, que se congela a medio formar cuando un inesperado toque sobre mi mano me sobresalta.

Desvío la mirada para averiguar exactamente qué me ha causado este asombro. Y los culpables son tus dedos, posándose encima de mi palma que descansa lánguida sobre el pasto.

—Kanon...— murmuras, y tus dedos se enroscan sobre mi mano, levantándola un poco para apresarla mejor. Respondo al gesto y mis dedos se entrelazan con algo de torpeza a los tuyos.

Continúas explicándote con un tono suave y arrullador que place a mis sentidos.

—Estoy cansado, realmente no tengo ganas de leer...— Escucho el libro cerrarse.

—¿Te irás ya?— Mi voz se rasga por un temor que no puedo ocultar. Sería realmente mortificante y desconsolador si después de la larga espera tengo que despedirme de ti tan pronto...

—¡No!— ríes, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera tremenda tontería—. No quiero irme. Y no tengo que hacerlo todavía.

De pronto te deslizas rodeando la columna, hacia las sombras, hacia mí.

Y aunque esta inusual variación de eventos me descoloca, atino a rodearte con un brazo, permito que te recargues contra mi costado y que apoyes tu cabeza en mi hombro.

Cierras los ojos y dormitas, casi me llevas a hacer lo mismo en cierto momento gracias al embotador efecto que tiene la regularidad de tu respiración. Es increíblemente relajante el sentirme contagiado del calor que emana de tu cuerpo, me hipnotiza admirarte en ese envidiable estado de paz, y me reconforta el saber que te sientes tan seguro conmigo como para bajar tu guardia así.

No obstante, llega el desgraciado momento en que despiertas, e inevitablemente te tienes que marchar.

He disfrutado esta tarde como ninguna otra, y sé que te extrañaré de hoy a mañana más que nunca antes. Sin embargo, hallo consuelo en el abrazo fuerte con el que me dices adiós, y que me sirve como silenciosa promesa de una próxima vez.

Al día siguiente, desde que te veo aproximarte a la distancia, noto que en esta ocasión ni siquiera cargas un libro.

Un día atrás me habría decepcionado tontamente por ello. Hoy sonrío, sabiendo mejor.

**Fin~**


End file.
